whospecialfeaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Planet of the Spiders
Disc 1 'Commentary' Commentary by Elisabeth Sladen (Sarah Jane Smith), Nicholas Courtney (The Brigadier), Richard Franklin (Mike Yates), Barry Letts (Producer & Director), Terrance Dicks (Script Editor). 'Production Subtitles' Text commentary by Nicholas Pegg providing cast details, script development and other information related to the production of this story. 'Coming Soon' A preview of Mannequin Mania. The trailer for this story is available on Revisitations 2. (1'34" | 4:3 | 2011) Disc 2 'The Final Curtain' After five years playing the Doctor, Jon Pertwee had decided to move on... and with him the production team that had guided the show throughout his time with Doctor Who. With actors Jon Pertwee and Richard Franklin, producer/director Barry Letts, script editor Terrance Dicks, designer Rochelle Selwyn, visual effects assistant Mat Irvine, and actor and author Mark Gatiss. Narrator: Glen Allen; Archive Material & Stills Courtesy of: BBC Television, BBV, Tropicana Holdings, Richard Bignell, Mat Irvine; Interviewers: Simon Guerrier, Toby Hadoke, Jonathan Morris; Second Unit Camera: Steve Broster; Script Editor: Nicholas Pegg; Thanks to: William Baggs, Ian Levine, Jim Sangster, Doctor Who Magazine; Executive Producer: Dan Hall; Producer: Ed Stradling. (37'47” | 16:9 | 2011) 'John Kane Remembers...' John Kane played the gentle, slow-witted Tommy, reborn through the power of the Metebelis crystal. Now an accomplished writer and series creator, Kane looks back on his memories of the story. Executive Producer: Dan Hall; Producer: Ed Stradling. (12'46” | 16:9 | 2011) 'Directing Who: Barry Letts' Barry Letts is perhaps most famous as a producer of Doctor Who, but he was also responsible for directing some of the show's best-loved stories. Barry looks back on his career as a director in this documentary. Camera: Steve Broster; Thanks to: Jim Sangster, Doctor Who Magazine; Colourist: Jonathan Wood; Executive Producer: Dan Hall; Producer: Ed Stradling. (14'43” | 16:9 | 2011) 'Now & Then' A trip back to some of the locations used during production of the story. Thanks to: Chuck Foster, Paul Kilduff; Producer: Richard Bignell. (7'10” | 4:3 | 2011) 'Planet of the Spiders Omnibus Edition' The omnibus edit of the story, presented unrestored. (105'18” | 4:3 | 1974) 'Omnibus Trailer' Trailer for the omnibus edit of the story. (1'41” | 4:3 | 1974) 'Photo Gallery' A selection of rare and previously unpublished photographs from the recording of this story. BBC Radiophonic Workshop Archive: Mark Ayres; Music: Dudley Simpson; Special Sound: Dick Mills. Thanks to: BBC Photograph Library, Derek Handley, Ralph Montagu, Colin Young, Tony Clark; Producer: Paul Shields. (5'46” | 4:3 | 2011) 'Radio Times Billings' Episode listings for this story from the BBC magazine Radio Times in PDF format. Category:Actor Profile Category:Alternative Edit Category:Audio Navigation Category:Camera by Steve Broster Category:Colour Timing by Jonathan Wood Category:Coming Soon Category:Commentary by Nicholas Courtney Category:Commentary by Terrance Dicks Category:Commentary by Richard Franklin Category:Commentary by Barry Letts Category:Commentary by Elisabeth Sladen Category:Commentary Category:Courtesy of BBC Television Category:Courtesy of BBV Category:Courtesy of Richard Bignell Category:Courtesy of Mat Irvine Category:Courtesy of Tropicana Holdings Category:Directing Who Category:Documentary Category:Executive Produced by Dan Hall Category:Interview by Simon Guerrier Category:Interview by Toby Hadoke Category:Interview by Jonathan Morris Category:Interview Category:Movie Version Category:Music by Dudley Simpson Category:Music Suite Category:Narrated by Glen Allen Category:PDF Materials Category:Photo Gallery Category:Produced by Richard Bignell Category:Produced by Paul Shields Category:Produced by Ed Stradling Category:Production Subtitles by Nicholas Pegg Category:Production Subtitles Category:Radio Times Category:Reversible Sleeve Category:Script Edited by Nicholas Pegg Category:Series History Category:Sound Effects Montage Category:Special Sound by Dick Mills Category:Thanks to Bill Baggs Category:Thanks to BBC Photograph Library Category:Thanks to Tony Clark Category:Thanks to Doctor Who Magazine Category:Thanks to Chuck Foster Category:Thanks to Derek Handley Category:Thanks to Paul Kilduff Category:Thanks to Ian Levine Category:Thanks to Ralph Montagu Category:Thanks to Jim Sangster Category:Thanks to Colin Young Category:Third Doctor Category:Trails and Continuities Category:Widescreen Category:1974 Category:2011 Category:BBC Photograph Library Category:BBC Television Category:BBV Category:Glen Allen Category:Bill Baggs Category:Richard Bignell Category:Steve Broster Category:Tony Clark Category:Nicholas Courtney Category:Terrance Dicks Category:Doctor Who Magazine Category:Chuck Foster Category:Richard Franklin Category:Mark Gatiss Category:Simon Guerrier Category:Toby Hadoke Category:Dan Hall Category:Derek Handley Category:Tropicana Holdings Category:Mat Irvine Category:John Kane Category:Paul Kilduff Category:Barry Letts Category:Ian Levine Category:Ralph Montagu Category:Jonathan Morris Category:Nicholas Pegg Category:Jon Pertwee Category:Jim Sangster Category:Rochelle Selwyn Category:Paul Shields Category:Elisabeth Sladen Category:Ed Stradling Category:Jonathan Wood Category:Colin Young